


Come on, let's kiss.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, HidaKaku - Freeform, Hidan is amorous, Kakuhida - Freeform, Kakuzu too, M/M, They love each other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan had just left the trading post and Hidan, feeling sneaky, asks for something unusual.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 28





	Come on, let's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vem, me beija.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725880) by Inory12. 



> Just fluffy and very short, nothing too much...  
> English is not my native language!

"Come on, let's kiss."

Kakuzu snorted and glanced at Hidan who smiles like a fool. They had just left the trading post and Hidan was always in a bad mood, but today he seemed different.

"What happened to you?" Kakuzu feeling that his voice came out more impatient than it should have.

But that wouldn't be enough to shake Hidan "I can't want to kiss my "partner" ? " Hidan pointed to his own lip, not undoing the smile.

Kakuzu blushed lightly, but you couldn't see it from the mask " You can, but it's strange to see him in a good mood after a change. " Kakuzu stopped walking and took off the mask calmly " After all, it's against his dogmas."

Hidan's heart shot up " Well... yes, but you also get in a good mood afterwards and this is a great opportunity to ask you things! " He put his hands on the top of his cheeks and pulled him to a loving kiss.

Kakuzu surrounded the waist of the lowest, deepening the kiss and ending in sighs for the lack of air. The brunette observed Hidan's purple pupils, they were like a valuable stone, however, one that Kakuzu would not sell for anything.

"So?"

Hidan still had a silly smile and neither of the two men walked away from the hug "Well, we could eat something nice, right?" Hidan's eyes shone "Pork rib?"

The green pupils rolled over, not surprised by the food requested "If we find a village nearby, we stop to eat." Kakuzu broke the hug and walked again.

Hidan felt victorious, they had passed by many times and knew he had a village nearby, talking to Kakuzu was easy after a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidan only wants kisses from his old man and pork ribs 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
